


Whatever We Are

by roxashighwind



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, bros or more, they don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryder throws an arm around Jake and pulls him close, and Jake isn't quite sure what to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in a possible season 5 (a year after what's going on right now), and written for [ Kendra ](http://kendrawcandraw.tumblr.com) on tumblr and her [amazing art](http://kendrawcandraw.tumblr.com/post/44766377115/bros-bo-yfriends-br-o-friend) of Ryder with his arm around Jake. I couldn't resist writing something for her.   
> Originally posted [here](http://roxashighwind.tumblr.com/post/44783703799/kendrawcandraw-bros-bo-yfriends-br).

Jake’s never been more glad for his complexion than he is in the moment that Ryder throws an arm around him in the middle of the hallway and pulls him close. His blush isn’t really noticeable unless someone looks close enough, and the only person close enough in this moment is Ryder, and Ryder won’t make fun of him for it if he even notices. 

They’ve been bros for a long time, over a year now and neither of them is with Marley anymore - it just didn’t work out for either of them, but they didn’t mind and they’re both still friends with her even now that she’s kind of got a thing going on with Kitty (both girls think they’re good at hiding it, but Unique’s been spreading that shit like something that spreads very very well) and doesn’t really talk to them the same way she used to.

Ryder’s been grabbing Jake and pulling him into a hold like this more often lately, and Jake can’t really deny that he’s not been doing the same. It’s just so easy, easier than anything with Marley was, and makes him feel good. Paranoid because what if someone catches on that they could be more than just bros? The football and hockey teams still aren’t very accepting groups of guys, though the slushy facials aren’t really a thing anymore (and everyone is happy for that).

Ryder beams and squeezes him a little closer for a second. “Jake! You wanna go to Breadstix tonight?” His voice is bright, unbothered by the other students in the hallway. He’s walking toward his locker, pulling Jake along and Jake goes easily because that’s just what you do.

It’s just such a Ryder thing to do, Jake thinks, to not even notice other people or think about how other people might take what he’s asking. He gives a fond little shift of his head, looking at Ryder and finally being released as Ryder works the combination at his locker. “Yeah, cool. You paying or are we going dutch?” 

“Dutch, dude. I don’t get my allowance until next week.” Ryder pulls out his science textbook and notebook, gives Jake another grin.

Jake nods. “Bros or…?” He hates asking, but they’ve done it both ways and he needs to know.

Ryder just shrugs. “Either. Make a decision, man, and we’ll do it that way.” He lightly punches Jake’s shoulder and gestures vaguely down the hall toward his science class. “You comin’ to class today?”

“Yeah, just gimme a minute.” It’s always been up to Jake for how they label what they are. As he watches Ryder walk away, his eyes drift down Ryder’s back and settle on his ass in those jeans. The tardy bell rings loud and startles him out of his distraction. He knows he should pick up the pace and try to actually be apologetic for being late, but he’s not and the teacher knows he’s not, so he takes his time switching out his books and thinking about what they are going to be to each other at Breadstix tonight. 

In the end it doesn’t matter because he knows they’ll fool around in the car either way.


End file.
